Put On Your Brave Face
by ohsnapitsalex
Summary: Clare's mom and Darcy have been keeping a huge secret from her for 2 years, but is Clare keeping a secret of her own? Will Eli, Darcy, and her unexpected new friend help her get back on her path? Trigger warning-child abuse. Other than that, well, read and decide for yourself! HIATUS
1. Awkwardly Perfect

**I don't feel like writing I long authors note, but this is a short chapter because this is an intro to the sub plot.** **Keep reading to find out the whole thing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or the song the best day by Taylor swift. **

Labor day was approaching quickly, and Degrassi Community School was hosting a soldiers home-coming celebration.

Clare sat in her English class, in her typical seat, third row, second seat, right in front of her boyfriend Eli. She always sat there, because everyone left her alone (except Eli, but she didn't want him to leave her alone). But for some odd reason, Eli was late, something that never happens. So Clare sat there alone, doodling _Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy_ in her notebook, waiting for class to start.

Eli came running in, barely making the bell. He took his seat behind Clare giving her a kiss. "Hey blue eyes!" Eli said happily. Clare wondered why Eli was so happy, but dismissed it, assuming it was the meds he was on.

Mrs. Dawes came in, and stood at the front of the classroom. "As you may know, soldier homecoming day is fast approaching, so Simpson is making us do something special. Art class is making flags out of clay, drama is putting on a play, we are writing songs! Best one gets to preform at the homecoming! Must be at least 2 minutes long, and have fun with it. Group up and get busy!" Clare automatically turned around to Eli, staring into his eyes. She looked around, and saw Bianca as the only one without a partner or group. "Can Bianca be in our group?" Clare whispered to Eli, feeling sorry for the girl. Eli shrugged, so I gave him a quick kiss, and made my was to Bianca.

"Hey, do you want to partner with Eli and me?" Clare offered politely. Bianca smiled and nodded, grateful that the girl had offered. Bianca and Clare walked over to Eli. The group walked over to the wall and sat on the floor. Clare sat alarmingly close to Eli and he put his arm around Clare pulling her closer if possible. Bianca sat awkwardly in front of them. An awkward silence filled the air. "So." Eli said, desperate to break the silence. "We should get started." Clare said. Clare got out a pad of paper. "It should be about a little girl who's brother or sister goes away, and she's thinking about them. It would be perfect for the little kids who come!" Clare proposed. Bianca and Eli nodded, thankful that Clare was as creative as she let on.

"So the chorus could be something like 'I don't know why all the all the trees change in the fall. I know you're not scared of anything at all, don't know it snow white's house is near or far away, but I know I had the best day, with you today." Clare spoke. Bianca and Eli sat stunned at her songwriting ability. "What!?" Clare asked innocently. "How did you come up with that so fast?!" Bianca asked, amazed. "When I was little, my parents fought a lot, so Darcy taught me to song whatever you feel to make it better. I guess it's just a habit now." Clare said calmly. Bianca, Clare and Eli chuckled. They were going to get an A in this for sure!

**Read and review with ideas to help me! I am suffering with you guys because I have writers block. But thank my brain for making me listen to Taylor swift, it inspired me to write this. Have a great day and God bless you!**


	2. The Truth Behind It All

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or the song 'The Best Day' by Taylor Swift.**

The song was written. I planned to show it to Eli and Bianca today, I had spent all night working on it. I even recruited Jenna to play guitar for it, despite all the Jake and Alli drama. Jake and I were even on speaking terms, but just for the sake of our mom and dad. When English period 3 finally came, I took my normal row three second seat, the seat in front of Eli's seat, who was on time today. But something was different today. Today, Bianca sat next to me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, I turned around and kissed Eli, my way of saying Hello. Bianca rolled her eyes, but she was grinning, so the whole annoyance attempt failed. "I finished the song!" I whispered excitedly to Bianca and Eli. They smiled widely.

"Miss Edwards! What is so important that you must take my time to tell to your friends?" Mrs. Dawes' eyes drilled into my own blue ones. "Just that I finished our song last night." I replied honestly. "Great! Let's hear it!" My heart raced. I was never good with singing in front of a crowd. I mean yeah, I sing in the church band, but I don't sing alone. "We're waiting, Clare." My mind did some quick thinking, so I quickly said "No one wants to hear my song, it's not all that good!"

Mrs. Dawes was my favorite teacher by far, but one thing I hated about her was that her mind thought up plans faster than mine. And she could always find a way to make my plans fail. "Okay, let's put it to a vote!" Who would like to hear Clare's song?" Way more than half the class raised their hands, as well as Mrs. Dawes, Bianca and even Eli! "Fine!" I exclaimed, grabbing my paper and going up to the front of the classroom. "I wrote this for all the kids who have loved ones in the military. I know it isn't easy for them." I picked up the piece of paper that had my feelings poured all over it, that was only meant to be seen by Jenna, Bianca, Eli and Mrs. Dawes. I took a deep breath and sighed. _Here goes nothing _I thought to myself.

"I'm five years old  
It's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on

I hear your laugh  
And look up smiling at you  
I run and run

Past the pumpkin patch  
And the tractor rides  
Look now - the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep  
On the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today

I'm thirteen now  
And don't know how my friends  
Could be so mean

I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys

And we drive and drive  
Until we've found a town  
Far enough away

And we talk and window-shop  
Until I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to  
Now at school  
I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today

I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out  
He's better than I am

I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video  
I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
And you're talking to me

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
And the seven dwarfs  
Daddy's smart  
And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side  
Even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine

And I didn't know if you knew  
So I'm taking this chance to say  
That I had the best day  
With you today."

I took a deep breath and relief washed over me as I got a standing ovation. "Well, Clare, I wasn't expecting a stunning performance, but that is what you gave us! Well done! Now, divide into your groups, and get to work! I expect a flawless performance like Miss Edwards gave us!" A blush crept onto my face when she complimented my performance. I really didn't want to have to perform this in front of no only Degrassi, but also the whole community.

Eli, Bianca and I went to the place we sat yesterday, but Eli got called to Simpson's office, so he had to leave. That left Bianca and I in an awkward silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Bianca asked feebly. I nodded. "A couple days ago, when we had our scream fight, you said something about your sister being in Africa? Care to explain?" Bianca asked.

"Darcy left during my freshman year. One day she started acting really strange. She would go on long runs before and after school, constantly in the weight room, and once she graduated, she took off. That night my mom and dad told me that Darcy left for Africa to build houses for the poor. After that I guess I've changed. I was counting on being able to have her to coach me through high school, but you know, it's her decision."

"I'm sorry." Bianca said. Just then the bell rang, and we left the class. Bianca went to her next class, and I went to lunch. I had to talk to Jenna about the song. Maybe if by the chance we were picked to perform, she _had _to play guitar.

* * *

For the most part, it was a normal dinner. Jake went to Katie's house for dinner with her family, so it was just my Mom, Glen and I. Bianca's question about Darcy made me think, why could we never talk with her, email, phone, even letters, but it had been almost two years since she left and it had been dead silent since then. The curiosity overcame her, and all of the sudden, she put her fork down, and swallowed the oh-so good meatloaf my mom had made. "Mom?" I asked.

"Yes Clarebear?"

"If Darcy is in Africa, why can't we ever talk with her? Why has it been almost two years since we heard from her? Is she okay?" My mom out down her fork too and looked as if she had avoided this conversation for two years, and wished she could continue to avoid it. "Mom." I said again. She sighed.

"Maybe we should talk about this in the living room." Mom said as we both got up and left Glen sitting at the table, eating.

Mom grabbed my hands as we sat on the couch and I tensed up. It was never a good thing when she grabbed my hands. The last time she did this I was 10 and she told me my Grandma died.

"Darcy didn't go to Africa. She joined the military. She joined the Army, but she made us promise not to tell you." My mind was everywhere. Even though I had a million questions, I didn't know where to start. but one question did come to my mind.

"Why didn't Darcy want me to know she was joining the army?" My mom sighed. "Darcy said she didn't want you to worry. She said she loves you very much, but she wanted you to focus on school, not worry about her." I felt alone for the first time in forever, I truly felt alone. No one could relate to what I was going through, not Bianca or Eli or even Jenna. Alli and I aren't on speaking terms, and since I didn't want rumors flying around the school, I had to be careful who I told. I would tell Eli and Bianca, but Jenna was iffy. Suddenly, my eyes lit up, and i remembered the soldier homecoming, and I raced upstairs to get the flyer that got sent home. without a word, I gave it to my mom, and her eyes lit up as well.

"I don't know Clarebear, we'll go just in case, and we'll invite your father, but I can't promise anything." I squealed and hugged her.

"So, my turn for the questions. Why was Jenna here so late with her guitar?"

"Oh, Eli, Bianca and I needed to write a song for English, and the best gets to perform at the homecoming!"

"Oh that's great Clarebear! but you should get some rest, you need to prepare for the homecoming!"

"It's not until Friday!" I protested.

"And today is Thursday! Now make like a bunny!"

I laughed and went upstairs to bed.


	3. Mission Impossible part 1

**I want to blueeyedimogen. You were the first reviewer of this story so we are BFFs. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. **

Clare's POV

I slept like a baby that night. Maybe all I needed was a little reassuring that Darcy was okay, at least for now. Bianca's question really hit a nerve. I never thought about Darcy until I brought her up in our little scream fight a few days ago. Before last night's little family talk, the numbers didn't add up. Why would Darcy disappear to go to Africa to build houses for the homeless and not talk? Now everything fell into place. The constant working out, eating better, taking off after graduation.

I got out of bed and started my daily routine. Wash my face, take a shower, go downstairs for breakfast. Today, I was excited for the homecoming ceremony, and (fingers crossed) Darcy's homecoming. After last night's talk, I realized how much I truly loved and needed my sister, despite all the scream fights, the 'Get out of my room war' of 2001, the fighting of how I embarrassed her at school with my catholic prep school uniform and glasses. Oh what I would give to hug Darcy right now, what I would do to simply hear from her, just to reassure me she was okay. Literally anything.

Today was special, I had all my favorite classes-English, newspaper, Geometry (yes I like geometry) and science. Today was the day we would find out who would win the song contest, and who would perform at the homecoming. So, today was worthy of a special breakfast. I made myself and Jake some pancakes, and while I took my time, Jake shoved them down his throat, and then left to go make out with Katie. Despite having a wonderful boyfriend of my own, I had to admit I was a little jealous. Jake was a pretty good kisser, and every now and then I wished I could get more of that.

But nevertheless, I certainly wasn't going to let Jake Martin ruin my perfect day. I did my makeup and hair, again, as today was a special day, I did them a little better than I normally would. Lipstick and Lip gloss, blue eye shadow and gold eyeliner. I straightened my hair a bit, instead of curling it, as I usually do. I still had to wear my normal uniform, but that didn't stop me from wearing my favorite jacket. To say the least I though I looked different. I assured myself that it was a good different, but like Alli and Darcy kept telling me, I had to stop caring about what other people thought of me so much.

First up was science. The only thing I hated about this class, was that I had to sit next to Alli, and we weren't exactly on speaking terms. When I sat next to her, she gave me a shocked look, referring to my change in style. Oh well, she's just going to have to cope with it like everyone else. Eli has science with us, but he sits in front of me, and getting caught looking behind you is a major penalty. But I did get to stare at him, wishing class would get over with so we could make out. I loved science, but today's lesson was brutal. Who cares about forces?!

Soon enough, the bell rang, and Eli and I left for English. We were the first ones there, so Eli and I started making out before Mrs. Dates walked in. "You are lucky I was the one who intended on you to be together, otherwise you'd have detention." Mrs. Dawes' amused but warning voice caused Eli and Clare to jump out of their skins and sat down patiently, waiting for class to start. But Eli still leant over to get something that 'fell' and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving the small of my back a quick peck before getting back up. The bell rang, and Bianca still wasn't there. But all of the sudden, Bianca, Jake and a a girl named Carla ran through the door. "I'm so sorry were late, Mr. Perino let us out late." Bianca quickly explained, handing Mrs. Dawes their note and Bianca took her seat next to me. "So, how's it going?" She whispered to me. I shrugged, figuring I'd tell her about Darcy later.

"So now, the moment you've all. Been waiting for. The winner of the song contest is...Clare Edwards, Bianca DeSousa, and Eli Goldsworthy!" My heart skipped a beat. _We won?!_ Wow! I did not see that one coming! Bianca, Eli and I all shared an 'oh crap' look. This was not going to work out the way we planned. It was that we would just write a song and be done with it. Bianca and Eli didn't know any part of the song. But we had at least an hour before we have to go to the homecoming. That means we have at least an hour to rehearse the song. I guess I would have to sing solo because I was the only one that knew the whole song, so Bianca and Eli can sing back up at the chorus. I wasn't big on singing in front of a crowd, but I had to do that to pass Bianca and get Eli and I an A.

All during lunch, Eli and I skimmed through the song, figuring we'd do the actual rehearsal with Bianca tonight. "Wait, so I'd be singing backup?" Eli asked. "Yeah, I guess." I replied. I guess this is all relying on the slim chance that Bianca and Eli absolutely love this song and nail it, but otherwise, I am going to flunk English my first semester. When exactly did my life become a sitcom?

**_Please read on for details on the upcoming contest!_**

**I know this is a short chapter but I have a major headache. I just want to say a couple things. One, I am from America, so I know absolutely nothing about Canada. I'm just assuming Canadians do this because we kind of do. The other is that I am holding a little contest. Re-read the first chapter, review and vote on how it should end, along with and idea for the rest. I will write them down, cut them out, and make my mom pull two out of a hat. One will win the ending and one will the idea. Contest ends July 26, 2014, 30 days from now. Reviwers are friends, so take a moment to write a review and get a new best friend, I already have one, blueeyedimogen. They are the only reviewer I have. In fact, if you review with an account, I'll favorite you. Now, pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee review!**


	4. Mission Impossible: The Big Secret

**I have nothing big to say. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

Clare's POV

The homecoming was fast approaching and time was ticking, I needed all the time I could get to rehearse the song with Bianca and Eli. I made it through Geometry and Newspaper. Eli gave me a ride home with Bianca. Bianca had never been at my house before, but Eli had, many times. I was glad that my mom would be working late. She'd flip if she saw Eli in our house. She had a strict 'no boys' rule. I was hoping that she'd be okay with it, since it was for school.

We were rehearsing, and doing great, even Jake was watching us 'perform' when we heard the front door open.

"Cllllaaarrreee" the obviously drunken voice called. "I know you're hereeeeeeeeeeeeee!" My heart stopped. Glen was drunk, and that was a very bad thing. A VERY BAD thing.

Glen got abusive when he was drunk. He would hurt me in ways I didn't care to explain. He was awesome when he was sober, but I made sure she was at a sleepover with Alli when he came home drunk. But Alli and I weren't the best of friends at the moment, so that wouldn't work at the present moment. I hid under my bed immediately. Bianca and Eli gave me a weird look, but I spotted my window. "Can you close my door as quietly as possible please? I asked Jake. Jake, as quietly as possible, closed the door. I made a bee-line for the window, opening it ever so quietly. They all looked at me weirdly, except Jake. He understood why I was freaking out.

"I'll explain later, bring your some stuff, Bianca, get a bunch of clothes, your book bags and lets climb down the tree. Eli, can we go to your place tonight?" I whispered.

Eli nodded, and we climbed out the window and down the tree. Just as Jake started down the tree, Glen burst through the door. "I have you now!" Glen shouted, and looked out the window as we scurried off to the hearse and truck, Bianca and Jake riding in the truck and Eli and I in the hearse.

"Just go to your house, as fast as possible." And with that, Eli sped off, with Jake and Bianca at our heels.

When we got there, Eli unlocked the door, we all busted in, and Eli locked the door. Bullfrog and CeCe looked at us as if we were crazy. "Hey Bullfrog, hey CeCe, this is Jake, Bianca and you know Clare." Eli introduced. I smiled weakly.

* * *

"So, Glen came in, yelling at me, obviously drunk. We escaped out the window, Glen gets ugly when he's drunk." I said, lifting my skirt slightly, revealing bruises. All except Jake gasped, CeCe and Bianca having tears in their eyes. "Clare, why didn't you tell anyone?" Eli asked gently. "I did." I said, staring deep into the eyes of my former lover, making him wilt, like a flower in the winter, as he left me in the cold when I told him.

Eli followed my gaze, seeing the guilty look Jake was giving off, wrapped his arm around me and gave Jake an 'if looks could kill then you'd be dead' look. Soon the whole group was staring at Jake with death glares, especially Bianca and Eli. I was glad I didn't give him my virginity. He didn't deserve it.

Bianca and CeCe walked Eli and I to Eli's room and we laid down on his bed, Bianca sat on the foot of the bed. CeCe sat in the chair next to the bed. "Do you wanna press charges dear?" CeCe asked me politely. I shrugged. I really didn't want my mom to go through that. But, Glen brought this on himself, so my mom can deal with him. SHE made a promise to be with him through everything, not ME. I nodded, but looked at my watch. It was nearly 5:45, and the homecoming starts at 6:00. I sat up, but Eli pulled me back down. "Eli it's 5:45, we have 15 minutes to get to Degrassi before the homecoming starts." Eli, Bianca and I shot up and we raced out the door. Eli quickly explained everything to Bullfrog and we left for Degrassi, along with Bullfrog, CeCe and Jake.

We would need a lot of good luck if we wanted to nail this performance.

**Sorry no performance. Next chapter. Thanks again to blueeyedimogen, the ONLY reviewer. We are BFFs okay?**

**Lexi **


	5. Mission Impossible: The Day Has Come

**Sooo, New chapter. Thanks to blueeyedimogen, fanfiction BFF. Also, buddy me on animal jam. It's free to join. Buddy my member and non-member account. **

**Member: k70252**

**Non-member: ohsnapitzclareandeli**

**Spoiler for I wonder: Drew's cousin is (drum roll please) Beck. And Andre is Vince's half brother. Yikes. Hate to be in their shoes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. **

Clare, Bianca and Eli took their place on the stage, behind the curtain. Clare's chest was heaving, and her heart was racing.

She wasn't ready, but she never truly would be, so she figured why not just get it over with.

The curtains opened, and Clare's eyes met with the thousand watching her, children sitting in the front on a blanket.

Her eyes immediately found her mother and father, beaming proudly. They then found Jake, sitting with the Matlins. He had a look on his face that made the hairs on her neck stand. He looked ready to kill. Clare would usually wonder why why he looked so mad, but right now, she couldn't care less.

She drew a deep breath, and the music started.

_"I'm five years old and it's cold I've got my big coat on. I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run. Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold. I hug your legs and fall asleep on the ride home. _

Clare could feel all the eyes on her. In the very back of the caf, she saw the lines of soldiers. She couldn't make out any of the faces, but she could see a lot of them.

_"I don't know why all the trees change in the fall. I know you're not scared of anything at all. Don't know if snow whites house is near or far away, but I know I've had the best day with you today." _

Clare and met mom locked eyes. Clare could see it, she was happy, as if she didn't know about Glen.

_"I'm thirteen now  
And don't know how my friends  
Could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive_  
_Until we've found a town_  
_Far enough away_

_And we talk and window-shop_  
_Until I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to_  
_Now at school_  
_I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_  
_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_  
_But I know I had the best day_  
_With you today_

_I have an excellent father_  
_His strength is making me stronger_  
_God smiles on my little brother_  
_Inside and out_  
_He's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house_  
_And I had space to run_  
_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video_  
_I found from back when I was three_  
_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_  
_And you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_  
_And the seven dwarfs_  
_Daddy's smart_  
_And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_  
_I know you were on my side_  
_Even when I was wrong_  
_And I love you for giving me your eyes_  
_Staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew_  
_So I'm taking this chance to say_  
_That I had the best day_  
_With you today."_

Clare left the stage with Eli and Bianca. Once she was off the stage, she collapsed in a seat, relieved it was over.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Bianca said. Drew came and picked her up, twirling her around. "Easy for you to say, you sang about 1/5 of the song and the spotlight wasn't on you. That is nerve racking. And where's my twirl?" Clare looked at Eli expectantly.

Eli rolled his eyes and twirled Clare like Drew did. We all sat in chairs, in the very back row of the audience.

Mr. Simpson walked on stage and grabbed the microphone. "It is my pleasure to be the principal of this fine school, and I am very honored to see Degrassi Community School hosting the soldiers homecoming! So without further ado, let's give the soldiers a warm welcome!"

The Caf bursted into applause.

"So let's get this show on the road. First up, Lynn Rains! A girl with short, blonde hair walked up on the stage. She called her daughter up on the stage, and a little girl with Sandy blonde hair in high pigtails and a fluffy pink dress ran on the stage.

After that, Clare zoned out, thinking about how awesome it would be to have everything working out like those families. She was starting to fall asleep, and her head was on Eli's shoulder. That is, until Simpson said something that made her perk up.

"We have two former Degrassi students themselves. Please give a warm welcome to Anya MacPhereson and Darcy Edwards!" Clares heart did flips and her head became dizzy. Clare was almost convincing herself that she was dreaming. Anya called Owen up and they reunited. "Darcy, who do you want to see first?" Simpson asked. "Well, she's going to be mad at me for calling her this in public, but I wanna see my baby sister. Clarebear?" Clare ran on the stage and gave her sister one of those hugs where you wrap your legs around their waist. Darcy hugged back, and she and Clare were both crying.

Anya, Owen, Darcy and are left the stage and once they were backstage, Anya and Owen started to make out. Darcy rolled her eyes. Clare and Darcy hugged again as Clare and Darcy's mom and dad rushed backstage. they both embraced their older daughter in a hug. Jake and Katie came backstage, dragging Maya back. Jake and Katie looked between Darcy and Clare. Maya was just standing there, looking upset that they dragged her here. "So. This is my step-sister, huh?" Jake said, chuckling.

Darcy looked surprised. "You guys aren't together anymore?!" Darcy exclaimed. Clare's mother shook her head "So, you're like, my Step-brother? Eww." Darcy said, earning a snicker from Maya and Clare. Jake was always over at the Matlins house, so Maya knew him. "I'll tell you more later." Clare whispered. "But now, I want you to meet 2 people." Clare said, dragging Darcy to Eli and Bianca.

"This is Eli, my boyfriend. And before you go all overprotective like you did with K.C., Eli is a good boyfriend. And this is my best friend Bianca." Suddenly, Clare saw a twinkle in Bianca's eye and she remembered about Glen. "We have to go, right now!" Clare said, dragging Darcy and Bianca, Eli following close behind. We all piled in the hearse and we left for the place that was a danger zone.

The Edwards residence.

**R&amp;R! Review for more. If you review with an account, I'll favorite you. Also, read my victorious story I wonder, (crossover between victorious and Degrassi) for sneak peaks and spoilers. Until then, adios!**

**~Lexi~**


	6. Words and Windows

**Ok guys. I. Am. Bored. **

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. **

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. **

Clare's POV.

It was awful. Pitiful. Terrible. Horrific.

But those were just words.

And words would do us no good right now. Right now what we need it a fist. And maybe a lawyer... or two.

Words couldn't dwell the fear in my heart. I had to tell Darcy about Glen. And if I told Darcy that Glen was getting drunk and beating me up, there would be blood in the water.

Words couldn't take the pain away. Words wouldn't make it better. Nothing would, except maybe a therapist and a time machine. My mom had no idea what Glen does. He always makes sure she's working late and he's asleep by the time she's home.

Eli pulled up to my house (Technically mine AND Darcy's, since she's home now). We opened the door, and suddenly those 4 simple words were no longer strong enough.

The house was no longer neat and clean. Beer bottles littered the floor as well as broken glass. We tiptoed around what looked like a post-war zone (hahaha bad choice of words) and carefully made out way upstairs, with somehow I as the line leader. I peaked my head in the doorway, to see Glen sloppily eating with MORE bottles littering my room. I just hope my mom doesn't blame me for this. Someone's foot hit the wrong part of the floor and it squeaked. Glen's head shot up like a rocket. He snickered. "Claaaarrrreeee? You wanna have a father daughter night? Your bed is very fine, I'm sure you'd feel good on such a fine beedd." Glen slurred. He walked over to me as Eli, Bianca and Darcy dove into my mom's room to 'spy' on us. I walked past him, which was a stupid thing to do because now I was trapped between my window and my evil step father.

I contemplated which was worse, losing my virginity involuntarily or committing suicide. I decided on the virginity one because God doesn't look highly on suicide. He approached me and grazed his rough finger across my cheek, an action I saw behind Glen's back made Darcy and Bianca think quick to cover Eli's mouth and hold him back from killing Glen.

Glen put his hands on my waist. I gasped not daring to make it noticeable. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. All of the sudden, I flipped so Glen was now in the window and me. He gave me a hard shove.

It all happened really fast. I shoved him back equally hard when he lost his balance and flew backward, breaking the window and toppling down 14 feet to the lawn below. I gasped, for as I looked out of the window, I saw my mom pulling in. She had witnessed the whole thing.

Darcy, Eli, Bianca and I all dashed downstairs, careful not to step on any bottles, because one slip and if you land on any broken glass you'll be hurting bad.

After we were safe from the mess that used to be out house we dashed outside.

My mother was sobbing on the grass next to her husband. She put her head to his chest, but heard nothing.

Helen suddenly jerked her head to look at Clare and her group. She stood up dangerously slow.

"What. The. Hell." It's funny how 3 words can be so terrifying. Of the 16 years Clare and her mom had been close, she had NEVER heard her so much as MUTTER a curse word. So when she heard her mother say that, she eyes got huge, and as she started stepping backward, she tripped and Eli heroically grabbed her just before she hit the ground. "Mama?" Clare whispered softly and innocently, like when a lion is looking at a baby kitten.

"Answer the question. What happened?" Helen tapped her foot impatiently. She noticed our silence. "WELL!?" She screamed. Several neighbors had come to observe, a few even called 911. **(A/N: Again I am from America, so do they have 911 in Canada?" Another thing, the Torres live across the street (adam, Drew Omar and Audra)**

3rd person POV

Audra, who lived across the street, had observed the whole situation, came running across the street. "Helen! Calm down!" Audra shouted as she pulled the older mother into a hug. Adam and Drew had come out with their mother, and as Adam checked Clare and Eli, Drew checked Bianca, to see if she was okay. Much to his surprise, Bianca pulled him into a hug, and gave him a mind-blowing kiss. Eli and Clare did the same, leaving Darcy and Adam standing their awkwardly.

Helen and Audra were the first ones to pull away. Audra had just now noticed Bianca and when she laid her eyes on her, she pursed her lips. "She did this, didn't she?" Audra shouted, making everyone jump apart, shocked. Tears started to fill Bianca's eyes, as again she was wrongfully accused. "Mom!" Adam and Drew shouted simultaneously, but Audra cut them off.

"No! It is always her fault! Something bad always happens when she comes back around."

"It wasn't Bianca's fault!" A weak voice piped up. All eyes turned to the short haired girl, for she had spoken up for the first time since they got back.

"If it wasn't her fault then whose was it?" Helen said patiently, but Clare could detect hints of sarcasm.

"His own fault." Clare said, acting much braver than she felt.

"Yes, because I'm sure he threw himself out the window, Clare." Helen snarled.

"It was self defense!" Clare shouted. "He was trying to RAPE me! He was DRUNK!"

"Why should I believe you!?" Helen screamed.

"Because that's what happened!" Clare screamed. "It is true, we all saw it." Darcy's meal voice popped up, motioning to Eli, Bianca and herself.

"Great. Now who's this!" Audra said, exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air. "Darcy Edwards, Clares older sister, I just came home from the Army, and now just get this drama." Darcy said, equally frustrated.

"Look, Clare, I know the divorce has been hard on you, but this is no way to show your frustration."

"FRUSTRATION!? IT WAS SELF-DEFENSE!"

"Yeah right." Helen said.

Clare though her hands up into the air. "You know what? I give up. Don't believe me."

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you."

"BECAUSE IVE NEVER LIED TO YOU BEFORE!" Clare screamed. She stormed off to the hearse, with Eli, Bianca, Adam, Drew and Darcy following.

"Where do you think you're going to young lady?" Helen asked Clare

"Eli's house." Clare said simply.

"Huh. Figures. She probably seduced him, and when he wouldn't go along with it, she pushed him out the window." Helen said snickering. Eli over heard this and before anyone could stop him, he punched Helen square in the face. Clare, Bianca, Darcy and Adam grabbed him and pulled him back to the hearse as Eli drove away, looking as if he was ready to kill.

This was going to be a lllloooonnnngggg week.

**Ok guys. This took me from 10:30-12:15 to write. Please don't hate Helen, I have more in store for her later. R&amp;R, and God Bless! **


End file.
